


[Can't hide my muscle fetish, and my best friend doesn't help] You’re looking good Mel

by AMuscleVoi



Series: Can't hide my muscle fetish, and my best friend doesn't help [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Big Ass, Female Muscle - Freeform, Gen, abs, female muscle growth, fmg, from fit to fat, muscle tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuscleVoi/pseuds/AMuscleVoi
Summary: Lo keeps thinking about Andy's idea to start working out, now he's going to her place and he will find out things have changed, things will scalate quickly.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Can't hide my muscle fetish, and my best friend doesn't help [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836520
Kudos: 4





	[Can't hide my muscle fetish, and my best friend doesn't help] You’re looking good Mel

**Author's Note:**

> A link with a short video is present in this story, don't worry the story can be read without looking at it, it's just for some extra spice.  
> Also the video has no sound so don't worry about that.
> 
> The woman on the vid is Lauren Pockevich btw ;D

Finally the opening day was over, it turned out to be a very long day, not because I was at school for too long, but because of what Andy said to me.

‘...you know? I think I am going to start working out’, I could still hear those words, the way she smiled at me, the way she did that unimpressive double bicep pose, the way my imagination went overboard…

I was waiting at the station, Andy had to go to the gym and give them her info and that kind of stuff, so I was supposed to go to her house after, I was very looking forward to it, I loved her house, her mother, Laura, is just like Andy, warm and caring, I liked the way she cooked and she was nice to me from the beginning.

Then there’s Mel, Andy’s older step-sister, she is from another mariage Andy’s step-father had, but after he passed away Laura took Mel as her own child, she was a little bit less friendly but still quite nice, people considered her hot, like really hot. There was this guy from school that always bothered Andy asking all the time for Mel’s number and other disgusting things.

I mean, I could see why she was considered hot, beautiful long red hair, a gorgeous heart shaped face, nice hourglass figure and a decent sized bust, the thing is she was very skinny, not much meat on those bones and that was a turn off for me.

At 18:30 the train arrived, it was a pain in the ass to take the train to go to Andy’s place, usually my cousin takes me there, she has a huge crush on Mel and to be honest Mel doesn’t seem bothered by it, ‘I wonder if something happened between them’ I thought to myself.

Anyways, considering the situation obviously I will take anything I can get to avoid that ride to the area where Andy lives.

The city I live in is kind of divided in two districts, one is the city on itself, where I live, and the other is a port like district of some sort, aided by the tourism the beaches brings, a quite decent sized district was formed with a small part of the town being luxurious houses with pools and that kind of rich people shit.

Andy lived in one of those huge houses, and despite how much I loved to go there, this fucking train is a pain in the ass.

<brrrrr><brrrr>

My phone buzzed suddenly, I tried to adopt a steady position and took the phone out of my pants.

**Andy (2 messages)**

Read the screen, I unlocked the device by using my fingerprint and quickly entered the message app ignoring my family chats.

**Andy:** Supppppp (￣▽￣)ノ

 **Andy:** It’s oficial, everything is ready to say goodbye to chubby me

And she added a photo of what seem to be a new workout outfit with a bicep logo and the name _Fiberzzz_ on a baggy shirt, ‘lame name’ I though. Andy looked nice in that outfit, well, the shirt was a little bit tight around her belly but the leggins looked amazing and hugged her curves very well. She took a minute to message me again, like waiting for me to take a good look at the picture, and then continued.

**Andy:** Also bought a top, but that will be kept well hidden until I have abs to show (◕‿‿◕｡)

I kept looking at Andy’s photo, she really was really pretty, nevermind her chubbiness, she was really attractive.

**Me:** You look amazing Andy :0

**Andy:** .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

Then she went offline, only to reconnect again but this time another picture came in.

**Andy:** Still hating my ‘phat ass’? (¬‿¬)

I read the message before looking at the still loading photo and a shiver run through my spine, I looked at it scared to know the content. Sweet mother of... Andy’s ass was all I could see, round and bubbly, hugged so tight by the black leggins, her pose putting on display the sheer magnificence of her meat.

Why did she send that to me? Why that playful wink on her face and her tounge out? 

After a good couple of minutes I realized I haven’t said anything back, she did.

**Andy:** Will take that as a yes.

 **Andy:** (︶ω︶)

**Me:** I am almost at my stop, will be there in 10 minutes approx.

I desperately tried to change topics, didn’t know what to do, that picture, the idea of her working out, it was to much for me, and for mini me.

But why? Is she teasing me on purpose? 

‘No, that’s just her way of messing with me, like the horrible _The Rock_ references and gestures, it’s surely just that’ I said to myself in a hopeless attempt to soothe my mind.

She kept writing.

**Andy:** Yaaaaaas (=^▽^=)

 **Andy:** See you in ten ヾ(＾∇＾)

I sighted. The couple of minutes since Andy disconnected were the most discorcerning moments of my life, I kept going back again, and again to the photo and the conversation, didn’t even care that an old man was trying to have a good look at what has on my screen.

‘That’s a lot of ass’ I my mind screamed each time I passed by the photo, incapable of thinking about any other thing that her beautiful fat, bubble butt.

Just as I was stepping out of the bus she connected again.

**Andy:** Don’t you think I didn’t notice you changed topics Lo 

**Andy:** I’ll make you eat your words once this phat ass is as hard as a rock (¬‿¬)

Offline again.

I almost died.

* * *

The short walk from the station to Andy’s place was the longest most exhausting time of my life, Andy’s last messages took the air from my lungs and made my chest hurt a bit, I was not prepared for all this after being isolated in the middle of nowhere.

‘Keep it cool Lo, that’s what she wants, she wants to see you blush, and be in a lost for words, but you won’t lose your footing’ I cheered on myself, but deep down I feared more surprises today, my heart couldn’t take much more.

Finally I arrived, Laura was offloading her car, she went to the supermarket it seemed.

“Hey Lo, it’s been sooo long. How’s everything?” she said while hugging me, Andy’s mother was always that personal with me, it was weird for other maybe, but Laura is not like that, that’s the way she is, pretty much like Andy.

She was taller than her daughter but similarly built, she was blond, and had brown eyes, her physique didn’t stand up really, but from some pictures from when she was younger you could say she was hot in her late 20s mid 30s.

‘Wonder if Andy will be like her’ I couldn’t avoid that idea coming to my mind,

“Can I help you with that, Laura?” I said while taking I heavy looking bag from her hands, she agreed to my offering and with a very relieved face, and no wonder,, that thing was heavy.

“Thank you some much Lo, you are a good kid” said Laura when we finished unloading the car, “I think Andy is upstairs, go see what she’s up to if you like”.

I said my goodbyes and exit the kitchen, the stairs leading to the upper floor where near the exit, so I had to cross the gigantic living room with the huge TV and comfortable sofas, it was when I was almost at the front door when Mel came down the stairs.

From the beginning I could tell something was off with her, she had something different, she seem a little bit less skinny, like she put some weight during the summer, but at the same time, she just left the house without even noticing me so I couldn’t really tell what was up, the thing is I could not stop thinking about it, even had the urge to look at her from the small window next to the door.

Pushing that though away I called Andy, after everything that has been happening today the last thing I wanted was to find her changing her clothes. Soon after her voices told me to go up.

As soon as I climbed up the stairs, on the left was Andy’s den, and first thing I saw... Dwayne Johnson’s dumb fucking eyebrow gesture in a poster.

Her room was big, as big as my living room, with tons of space for her videogames and music stuff, but now her instruments were gone.

“Did you built a concert hall at the basement?” I said looking at the noticeable empty spot next to her desk.

“Nah, I needed space for workout stuff, I signed up at the gym to lift some iron, but I still want some space where to do some calisthenics, and I had mom order me a treadmill and a static bike, my trainer told me I have to lower my fat percentage before starting with the getting huuuuge thing”.

“Owww, I loved when you played the guitar for me” I said sounding surprisingly sad.

“Don’t worry I have a couple of them on my closet” said smiling.

So I sat down on her sofa, (yes, she had a sofa on her bedroom and still some space for a treadmill and to do calisthenics), and she kept going around her room tidying it up. When she finished she sat down next to me, and we just talked.

She told me about her summer, she spent it pretty much like me, doing little to nothing, playing video games and reading. I felt dumb, she was not the kind of girl that would go out, shit, even if she was, what’s wrong about that?... 

Then it was my turn, she somehow enjoyed my story judging at the way she looked at me, she laughed at some of my most miserable moments in that village, like when I caught my parents about to have some ‘fun’ in the kitchen. She looked very happy, the happiest I’ve seen her, so I kept going and going, and when I was about to tell her a silly story from when I was a kid her expression changed, like something had just crossed her mind.

“Lo, did you see Mel on your way up?” she asked.

“I did, but she was in a hurry so we didn’t talk, why?”

“No, nothing, just thought about something really funny, don’t worry”

Oh, I was worried, I knew that smile, that shine on her eyes, somehow I was one hundred percent sure it had something to do with the thing I felt was wrong with Mel.

So I tried getting something out of her.

“She did look different tho, don’t tell her I said this but, did she gain some weight?”

“Oh yeah, absolutely she did. Tell her, it doesn’t bother Mel at all, in fact I think she would like it” Andy winked at me while getting up a picking one controller for me and another for her.

I sat there, shocked and with my mind going wild, somehow Andy knew and was oddly amused by it.

* * *

A little bit past 10, Andy’s mother called us for dinner, it was getting late and since it was so long since we were together my mother agreed when I asked her if I could stay at Andy’s, as soon as Laura received the confirmation, she started making dinner, and judging for the amazing smell that crawled up the stairs it was as delicious as I remembered it to be.

Andy and I were already wearing our pajamas, I had one already there form when my grandma was sick last year and my parents were out for a couple of weeks, just a Captain America shirt with some light white shorts, Andy on the other hand was wearing a baggy old t-shirt and some short sport pants, also she had her hair made in a cute bun… she looked pretty with everything.

After our last round in one of her anime-like fighting games we went downstairs, the table was already set-up and 3 dishes with what seemed to be some pan seared vegetables and a very big piece of fish were waiting for us.

The menu was different than usual, if I were to make my bet it’s because of Andy’s new hobby, so she sat at the table with an expression of sadness that was quickly replaced by one of determination.

The dinner went very well, the tasty food and the good conversation were a good change form my last 2 month isolated, Laura told me about a trip she made and the awful condition she found the house in when she came back, we laughed at the sorry excuses Andy put up and I rejoiced in the idea of having her back after all this time.

An hour later Laura left us to go to bed, she wakes up very early to work at the docks, not as a sailor or something like that, I think she is some kind of big fish at the company that owned a good chunk of the ports warehouses, doesn’t seem like a job that could afford everything they had to be honest, but obviously it is. After Laura left we cleaned the table and as we were going out of the kitchen the main door opened.

“I’m back” sounded Mel’s voice.

“We are at the kitchen sis” answered Andy on a cheerful tone. I on my part started to panic, I wanted to run, not having to face Mel and whatever Andy was planning, hopeless I was trapped , finally Mel came through the door and gave a kiss in the cheek to Andy. I saw then what was different about Mel.

“Hey Lo, how is it goin’? asked Mel with a wide smile with a cup of what seemed to be a gooey green shake.

Before I could even answer Andy said “You know Mel? Lo asked me if you gained some weight, we though he was rude, what do you think?” Andy looked at me with her mischievous smile and went to get the dishes on the dishwasher.

“Gained weight?, mmmmmm, I don’t know, what do you think?” and with a grunt she flexed her bicep and a very defined ball of muscle jumped to attention, the before skinny Mel had become quite fit since the last time I saw her, not to a bodybuilder level but her muscles looked very defined and pumped by the obvious workout routine she just had.

Exploring the sight you could see the outline of her pecs, muscles that pushed out her not at all small breasts, the flexed bicep had a twin that even relaxed was quite sizable, triceps along with deltoids and trapezius very noticeable too, giving her usually hourglass figure a wider, more bulky form.

Same could be said for her legs, strong and defined but not very big in size, seemed like Mel was in about the looks of a very fit woman, not a bodybuilder.

While I was gawking at her sister, eyeing every single inch of her muscular body, Andy was looking at me while resting at the kitchen’s counter, her face displaying a very wide and amused smile. 

“Sis, remember the thing you showed me the other day?” said Andy while raising her eyebrow at me. 

“Oh, you mean [this](https://www.girlswithmuscle.com/images/full/1338189.mp4)?” said Mel grabbing the bottom of her shirt.

The most impressive six pack appeared in front of me, each muscle perfectly visible on itself, like bricks on a wall, Mel was flexing them even more and the sheer definition of them made me almost lose my mind. 

My mouth went dry, thousands of thoughts exploding inside my brain, my face pale as the snow as Mel showing me from every angle she could think of her goddess like abs, meanwhile Andy marveled at my absolute meltdown.

Like snapped out of a trace, Andy said “Oh my, look what time is it, we should go to bed Lo” and she took me by my hand, practically dragging me out of the room because my body didn’t respond to me, collapsed by the sexy muscle goddess I just witnessed and the thought that maybe someday, those abs could pale in comparison with Andy’s.

We climbed the stairs without me even noticing, Andy did her before bed ritual, her usual creams and lotions, brushed her teeth, and went to bed.

Oddly enough since a month or so after the first time she stayed at my placed she had insisted that there was no problem to sleep on the same bed, I enjoyed it a lot, having her close by, and I would never do anything to her while sleeping obviously, but tonight there was not much of my mind left to think about that, she found her sleep quite fast as always, but not me, not tonight.

Tonight is going to be a very long night.


End file.
